stupidity
by sehunajjong
Summary: sedikit kebodohan Oh Sehun. SeKai's/KaiHun's/HunKai's fiction
1. Chapter 1

"Aku jemput jam 4 ya, sampai nanti." Kim Jongin. Orang paling populer di universitas ini. Wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak menjadi kekasihnya.

* * *

Kursi paling belakang sebelah kanan adalah tempat duduk favoritku. Sendirian. Kenapa? Mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengan mahasiswa yang culun dan tidak mengenal fashion sepertiku. Selalu ke kampus dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja dan celana bahan. Oh ayolah, memangnya kau mau pergi ke pesta mana harus berdandan dulu, belajar itu yang penting kenyamanan.

Kenyamanan? Hanya teori buatku. Semenjak menjadi kekasih dari Kim Jongin aku sudah tidak pernah lagi bebas kemana-mana tanpa tatapan benci dan sindiran-sindiran pedas dari orang-orang yang kulewati. "Tidak cocok, lihatlah bajunya lusuh." Atau "Tidak tahu malu, pasti dia memberikan tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma pada Jongin."

Mereka akan bertingkah manis jika Jongin ada bersamaku, layaknya ibu tiri yang membiarkan Cinderella bersama pangeran. Tapi setelah Jongin pergi, mereka akan kembali menyiksaku. Tidak hanya dengan kata-kata. Aku pernah terkunci di kamar mandi semalaman sehabis praktikum. Aku pernah menemukan berbagai surat ancaman di lokerku. Aku pernah dikirimi bangkai tikus dan surat kaleng. Bukan hanya itu, tubuhku sudah kebal dipukul dan dilukai oleh penggemar Jongin.

Tapi Jongin tidak tahu semua itu. Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?

Aku berteduh di dekat gudang sehabis mencari tasku yang hilang karena disembunyikan oleh penggemar Jongin. Salah satu kegiatan rutinku. Sepertinya gudang ini sedang dipakai untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, sayup-sayup terdengar suara pria sedang mengobrol. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Ini tidak cukup! Kau harusnya menepati janjimu!" Suara itu berteriak, membentak. Tentu saja aku sangat mengenal suara itu, biasanya suara itu hanya akan terdengar dengan sangat lembut di telingaku, bukan membentak seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau bahkan belum menidurinya sampai sekarang!" Suara berat itu balas membentaknya.

"Dia sudah cukup kesusahan karena ulah penggemarku. Beri aku satu minggu lagi sebelum aku menidurinya dan meninggalkannya." Balas suara itu lagi. Hujan sudah mulai reda, tapi aku malah enggan untuk beranjak.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menunggu seminggu lagi untuk hadiah taruhanmu." Suara berat itu menjawab ringan.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar langkah kaki menjauh. Aku pun bergegas jalan ke halte biasa tempat Jongin menjemputku.

Aku tidak akan marah. Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu masalah apa yang dilakukan penggemarnya terhadapku, menjadikanku bahan taruhannya, dan mencoba meniduriku.

"Masuklah Sehun. Kau bisa kedinginan kalau berdiri disitu terus." Aku pun menaiki mobil Jongin.

"Kita ke hotel ayahku dulu ya, ada yang harus ku urus disana." Aku hanya mengangguk dan mobil pun berjalan.

Jadi impas bukan kalau aku juga pura-pura tidak tahu kalau dia menjadikanku bahan taruhannya dan mencoba meniduriku? Tidak? Sudah kubilang di awal, hanya orang bodoh yang menolak menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin.

**END**

**hey, i'm new here. thank you for reading my fiction. hope you can write a review for this fiction, feel free to critical, you can blame me too btw. and if you want to request some fiction just send me a PM, thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin tidak berbohong, kami hanya ke hotel ayahnya sebentar untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Entah barang apa yang dimaksud Jongin. Dia memintaku turun awalnya, tapi aku menolak dengan alasan lelah. Jongin tidak pernah memaksa. Satu dari sekian banyak sifat baiknya.

* * *

Aku baru saja akan beristirahat di kamar saat suara berat itu memanggilku.

"Sehun-ah, tidak kah kau lelah menjadi kekasih Jongin? Bukankah para penggemarnya selalu mengerjaimu? Apa kau benar-benar yakin dia mencintaimu?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau aku putus dengan Jongin?" Dan membiarkanmu menang dalam taruhan itu. Bermimpilah.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak mau kau memaksakan dirimu." Dia menghela nafas. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah hari ini."

Dia adalah Kris, kakak kandungku. Jarang ada orang yang tahu kami bersaudara. Dilihat dari penampilan saja orang tidak akan percaya kami bersaudara. Aku memang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, berbicara pun hanya seperlunya saja. Mungkin bagi keluarga lain anak-anaknya akan menjadi sangat dekat jika berpisah dengan orang tua mereka. Entahlah, kami memang tidak bisa terlalu dekat.

Semua orang yang mengetahui tentang ceritaku pasti akan menganggapku bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak marah saat dijadikan barang taruhan oleh kakakku sendiri? Dan aku akan menjawab, kenapa harus marah? Oh ayolah, ini bukan masalah besar. Dari awal aku menerima Jongin jadi kekasihku pun aku tidak berharap banyak. Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap bodoh karena menolak Kim Jongin. Jongin itu bagaikan ombak, banyak pantai yang mengharapkannya.

Pesan masuk dari Kim Jongin

_Sehun, aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kuliah besok di halte biasa. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Apakah kau mau?_

Dengan cepat aku membalas. _"Tentu."_

Tidak sampai lima menit balasan dari Jongin masuk

_Baiklah. Selamat tidur Sehun._

Hanya itu saja. Sudah jelas bukan mengapa aku tidak marah? _Jongin comes into my life like the waves on the shore and I never expects him to stay. No, I'm not expects him to stay just for a moment._

**END**

**this is the real end. please don't ask me to make the sequel again. i'm sorry if this fiction just end like this, i made this fiction just for my introduction, so i don't prepare a lot for this fiction. feel free to critical, you can blame too btw. thank you for reading this fiction :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada yang harus ku bereskan dulu tadi." Kataku begitu masuk kedalam mobil Jongin.

"Berangkat sekarang?" Jongin bertanya dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Tak perlu banyak kata dengan Jongin, dia pasti mengerti. Kebaikannya yang lain.

* * *

Kami sampai tepat waktu. Delapan jam perjalanan dalam mobil terbayar dengan indahnya matahari terbit disini. Dengan Jongin memelukku dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, adakah yang lebih nyaman dari ini?

Suara ombak seakan menyadarkanku. Aku hanya salah satu pantai yang Jongin kunjungi, aku harus menahannya atau dia pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Dia pergi pun tak apa sebenarnya, kalau dia tidak sebaik ini, kalau dia lebih jahat dari ini.

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya. "Kau butuh istirahat bukan? Sore nanti kita kembali kesini jika kau ingin bermain ombak." Dia belum benar-benar mengerti siapa ombaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya yang menuntunku untuk masuk ke salah satu villa milik keluarganya.

Villanya terletak sangat dekat dengan pantai. Bukan villa yang besar. Hanya satu lantai dengan satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Sangat minimalis. "Mandi saja duluan, aku akan mengurus sarapan kita." Aku hanya menuruti apa yang Jongin katakan.

* * *

Sehabis makan malam Jongin mengajakku menikmati angin laut di balkon villanya. Duduk beralaskan karpet sutra tipis dan lembut yang Jongin siapkan. Jongin memelukku, kali ini dari samping. Kami tidak berbicara, hanya sesekali Jongin menciumi kening atau pipiku.

"Kau indah." Jongin membisikkan kata itu di telingaku. "Berbicaralah padaku Sehun. Aku senang mendengar suaramu." Tapi aku tidak begitu suka berbicara, tidak banyak orang yang paham tentang apa yang kubicarakan.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Kataku berbisik, menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya yang tegap.

"Tentu." Jongin mengusap punggungku lembut.

Aku menegakan badanku dan menatapnya serius. Bagaimana manusia bisa menjadi setampan ini? Aku menghela nafas terlebih dulu sebelum meneruskan, "Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan padaku dan menangkan taruhan itu. Setelahnya tinggalkan aku." Kataku mantap. Aku harap suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar di telinganya.

Jongin yang tadinya memandangku sekarang kembali menghadap ke depan, ekspresi mukanya datar, tidak sehangat tadi. Yang kulakukan juga menghadap ke depan memperhatikan ombak yang bergantian menghampiri pantai. Air sedang pasang karena bulan purnama. Laut dengan bulan penuh dan orang yang berarti di sampingmu, adakah yang lebih baik? Ah segelas _Muscat _membuatnya sempurna. Aku pun menyesap_ Muscat _yang tadi Jongin tuangkan. Aku selalu suka _Muscat, _rasanya ringan, manis.

"Awalnya aku menganggapmu sama seperti orang lain yang kami jadikan bahan taruhan. Aku baru mengetahui kemarin sepulang kita dari hotel ayahku bahwa kau adiknya Kris. Entah mengapa aku marah mengetahui fakta itu." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya sambil sesekali menghela nafas, terlihat sekali dia menahan emosinya. "Aku punya dua kakak dan aku membayangkan jika kakakku sendiri yang menjadikanku barang taruhan. Tidak kah kau merasakan sakit yang sama?" Jongin akhirnya menghadap ke arahku, menatapku tepat dimata. Aku hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. "Membiarkanmu dibully di kampus juga menjadi salah satu kesepakatan taruhan kami. Maafkan aku, aku tahu mereka selalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar padamu. Aku tahu mereka pernah menguncimu semalaman di kamar mandi, aku bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah untuk memastikan kau keluar secepat mungkin setelah petugas kebersihan datang. Aku tahu memar di lengan dan tubuhmu bukan karena kau terjatuh dari tangga, aku tahu siapa saja yang memukulimu dan kau harus tahu mereka mendapatkan luka yang sama sepertimu, aku sendiri yang memastikannya. Maafkan aku." Jongin menggenggam kedua tanganku dan berbisik lagi, "Maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kau tidak sejujur ini. Kau membuatku semakin susah." Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali menatap laut yang ombanya semakin besar sekarang.

"Aku membuatmu susah? Kenapa?" Jongin bertanya.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali pikirku, "Dari awal aku menerimamu aku tidak pernah berharap lebih padamu. Aku hanya tidak mau dibilang bodoh karena menolak Kim Jongin. Kalau kau terus baik seperti ini akan susah melepaskanmu seperti niat awalku. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kau bodoh." Aku terkesiap mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan tadi. Bodoh katanya? "Tidakkah semua pernyataanku tadi cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan padamu? Bukankah yang kukatakan cukup jelas menggambarkannya? Aku ingin bersamamu Sehun. Aku akan melepaskan taruhan itu atau apapun yang kupunya agar aku bisa bebas bersamamu."

Aku terdiam sebentar, berpikir apa yang kuucapkan ini benar. "Aku ingin kau memenangkan taruhan ini." Kataku datar.

"Karena memenangkan taruhan ini berarti aku harus meninggalkanmu aku tidak mau Sehun."

"Itu permintaanku. Kau sudah berjanji mengabulkannya tadi. Aku minta kau memenangkan taruhan itu."

"Kurasa kau mulai mabuk, tidurlah. Besok kita akan melihat matahari terbit lagi." Katanya final.

Aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat tidur yang kami tempati, Jongin mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku menaiki tempat tidur dan tidur membelakangi Jongin yang sudah berbaring juga. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Memelukku. "Kau menyebalkan Kim Jongin." Desisku.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang tidurlah Sehunna." Ck siapa yang mengizinkannya memanggilku seperti itu?

**END**

* * *

**deciding to make this fiction multi chapter, hope you guys like it. thank you for reading this fiction. send me a PM if you have someting to ask :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kasihan sekali dia, sudah kubilang kan dia hanya dipermainkan oleh Jongin?" Ini kan masih pagi, kenapa sudah ada yang membuat kupingku panas?

"Aku bertaruh seratus ribu won dia akan menangis melihat pemandangan di depan sana." Di depan? Memangnya ada apa? Oh Jongin dan kekasih barunya, Kim Joonmyun. Mereka memang pantas bersama, satu level kalo kata orang-orang.

* * *

"Sehun, kita harus bicara." Padahal kan aku baru saja mau ke kelas berikutnya.

"Aku ada kelas hyung, nanti di rumah saja bagaimana?" Terdengar bisik-bisik orang di sekitar kami.

"Aku sudah memintakan izin pada dosenmu, sekarang ikut aku." Aku pun hanya mengikutinya yang menarik tanganku. Dia membawaku ke dekat gudang tempat dulu aku mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya duluan karena dia dari tadi hanya memandangiku. Entahlah, di matanya seperti terlihat kemarahan dan juga kesedihan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Jongin kan termasuk teman dekatmu."

"Tidak." Katanya pelan, "Dia bukan teman dekatku, tidak mungkin aku berteman dengan orang yang menyakiti adikku."

"Ayolah hyung jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau lah yang aku khawatirkan, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga tahun untuk Kim Joonmyun." Ini hanya pertanyaan formalitas sebagai adik, tidak lebih.

"Entahlah Sehunie, aku masih shock. Aku rasa aku akan pulang saja, kau mau ikut denganku?" Sepertinya dia benar-benar terpukul. Dia baru menjawab setelah cukup lama terdiam memandangi tanah kosong di depan kami.

"Tidak hyung, aku masih ada kelas nanti sore. Lagi pula ada tugas yang belum ku kerjakan. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Terlihat sekali senyum yang dipaksakan. "Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu." Tentu aku akan menjaga diri dari orang sepertimu.

* * *

Hujan baru saja berhenti. Langit masih terlihat gelap sore ini. Mungkin akan turun hujan lagi.

"Sehunna, masuklah." Dan aku pun masuk ke mobil Jongin.

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang lambat. Biasanya dia akan membawa mobil dengan sangat cepat.

"Berjanjilan padaku, jika ini berhasil kau akan melupakan niat awalmu untuk meninggalkanku." Jongin memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Semua tergantung padamu Jongin. Keputusanku tergantung pada bagaimana kau bertindak."

"Aku harap kau tidak main curang."

"Tidak. Tidak akan." Karena ini soal hatiku.

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sialan kau Oh Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau kabur setelah aku berhasil menyelesaikan kesepakatan kita? Jika dalam tiga hari kau tidak kembali akan kupastikan Kris kehilangan Joonmyunya lagi.**

Pesan pertama saat menyalakan telepon genggamku setelah penerbangan yang memakan waktu cukup lama. "Sayang sekali kau terlambat Kim Jongin."

.

.

Sebenarnya aku ke Kanada bukan untuk kabur dari Jongin, Jongin saja yang berlebihan. Tadinya aku akan bicara baik-baik dengannya setelah sampai, tapi melihat pesan yang dikirimnya membuatku sedikit kesal.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di Brockton point sambil melihat beberapa kapal yang merapat. Waktu aku dan Kris hyung masih kecil orang tuaku selalu mengajakku ke sini untuk melihat kapal. Suasana disini selalu menenangkan, jarang aku bisa merasakan seperti ini di Korea sana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan main curang. Kenapa kau malah kabur?" Ini bahkan belum 24 jam aku disini.

"Aku tidak kabur." Baru saja dipikirkan, dia sudah menyusulku disini.

"Apa namanya kalau kau susah dihubungi dan aku malah menemukanmu jauh dari tempat yang seharusnya?" Terdengar dari suaranya dia kesal.

Aku menghadapkan pandanganku padanya, "Kau bilang serius denganku kan?" Dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku yang sudah jauh-jauh kesini untuk memastikan apa kau melanggar kesepakatan kita atau tidak? Kau keterlaluan Wu Shixun."

"Temui ayahku kalau begitu. Katakan kalau kau memang serius dan jangan panggil nama Chinaku. Aku tidak suka." Aku tidak biasanya bicara sepanjang ini.

Terlihat Jongin sedang mencerna apa yang kukatakan. Diluar dugaanku dia malah tersenyum lebar sekali sampai matanya menyipit, "Ayo antarkan aku. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu ayah dan ibu mertua." Hey kukira Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah bertingkah seperti ini.

Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sudah kubilang kan? _Jongin comes into my life like the waves on the shore and I never expects him to stay. No, I'm not expects him to stay just for a moment, then I made Jongin become the shore with me._ _So, who's stupid now?_

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Make your own conclusion about this fiction and I'll read every conclusion that you made for this fiction in your review or PM. Thank you for reading this fiction. Feel free to critical, you can blame me too. Sorry for always writing "END", it's because I don't know should I do this fiction or leave. Really, thank you ;)**


End file.
